


Control Freak

by bexacaust



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: M/M, Powerplays, Showing My Ass as A Recovering Poet, Waxing Poetic About Murderous Robots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 20:26:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13372446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bexacaust/pseuds/bexacaust
Summary: But if it wasn’t for your misfortune;I’d be a heavenly person today





	Control Freak

“Do I own you, doctor?”, says Tarn.  
“No, I own myself.”, whispers Pharma.

The lies taste sour in their mouths.

A romantic would liken them to a waltz; an eternal dance, two sets of steps whirling and twirling with the changing tempo of a war’s concerto. Ebb and flow, lean and dip. And so their motions both compliment and detract ad infinitum.

A cynic would liken them to a battle; gladiators circling and spying for an opening to slide their blade into. Each motion calculated, each maneuver planned and mentally practiced at hours deemed unholy. A battle of wits and mayhem.

The Nihilist and the Zealot. The Hedonist and the Holy.

And so, they continue. 

No quarter given, no mercy dispensed. Broken oaths and broken Oaths in a pattern like chain links and chainmail, neither knew the difference anymore. Hands caressed wing edges almost lovingly, though claws still peeled thin curls of paint with every touch. Hands used to healing petted over rusted and scarred faceplates, and trembled with the urge to release hidden scalpels and minutia of the medical trade.

Ebb and flow, compliment and detract.

Their kisses were gentle as nature can be gentle- the breeze before the thunderhead fills the horizon; the fading tide before a tsunami.

They loved like meteor showers, they loved like addiction.

They poisoned each other with word and action, with intent and deed until they didn’t know who it was that was left behind. Their unyielding desire, their loving destruction broke them into cracked foundations and exposed rebar like skyscrapers after an earthquake-

They leaned like old towers in forgotten ruins, they swayed like ancient canopies that covered older secrets.

They spun garrote-wire webs and let themselves fall into each other’s traps; pretending to not see the tripwire to let themselves believe it was simply a battle of wits and will.

They lied to each other, they lied to themselves.

_Do I **own**  you?_

_No, **never.**  _

* * *

    


End file.
